


Shopping

by laadychat



Series: short and sweet [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat
Summary: She was thankful to have met these two people.





	Shopping

"Dupain-Cheng, get dressed. We're going shopping."  
  
The girl in question flew out of her seat and landed on the ground, her heart racing. She was so focused on the designing a new dress, she didn't hear anyone come into her room.  
  
"Do I need to repeat myself?" The blonde girl that stood in front of her, her hands on her hips. "It's not like we have all day."  
  
"Chloé? What are you doing here?" Marinette was able to shake off her shock and stood up, brushing your pants as she straightened up.   
  
At the question, Chloé rolled her eyes and flipped her hair. "Don't thank me, but I got you into one of those extravagant parties and no offence, but you don't have any good things to wear. So," she grabbed the pigtailed girl's arm and dragged her towards her bedroom door. "we're going shopping."  
  
Marinette allowes herself to get dragged - she was use to this treatment from the blonde. Ever since they actually started becoming closer and even friends, Chloé has dragging her everywhere. Whether it was to a party or even a shopping trip, she found herself always by her side. And Marinette wasn't upset with it, she was happy her and Chloé were on better terms. Even if she wasn't sure why Chloé decided to try and be friends with her, as long as she wasn't bullying her, Marinette was fine with it all.  
  
Maybe it had to do with Lila saying something about Chloé and Marinette coming to her defense but she was never sure.   
  
All that left her head as she was pushed into the blonde's limo and her eyes landed on another girl in the car. Raising and eyebrow, Marinette stuck her chin out at Chloé. "She dragged you into this as well?"  
  
Kagami chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea what she does to get my mom to give me permission to do anything with you guys. If only she _knew_ what we did half the time, she'd have a heart attack."  
  
"Come _on_ ," Chloé rolled her eyes and gave the driver directions on where to go. "You need to live a little. And I just happen to be very persuasive, thank you very much."  
  
Both bluenette girls looked at each other and a burst of laugh came from their lips.  
  
They continued their banter and teasing, and Marinette looked at them fondly. Here were the two girls she swore she couldn't be friends with and they were enjoying their times with each other. If someone told her a couple of months ago that she'd be in this situation - she could bet on her kwami that she would've scuffed at such an idea.   
  
But now?  
  
She was thankful to have met these girls and became friends with them.

Shaking her head at the mischievous ideas coming from her companions, the world was not ready to have them be a team. But that's what they've become.

The three musketiers of the kwami holders, as one would say.

**Author's Note:**

> i want mari and kagami and Chloé to be friends.


End file.
